


Ticktock

by yunchuyin



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: 2164年，Facebook市值3576亿，Mark Zuckerberg二十七岁。媒体撰文从“少年恺撒”到“新亚历山大”，这位天才人物的每件事都为人们津津乐道。傲慢，刻薄，生活随意，同他十九岁一无差别。





	

**凡事都有定期，天下万务都有定时。**

这是造人的规则。

人来到世上， **生有时，死有时，栽种有时，拔出所栽种的也有时** 。身体里时钟滴滴答答，一分不错，一秒不错，什么也不能阻挡它向前。

“什么也不能吗？”有海洋颜色眼睛的女孩儿问，她哥哥正拔出花盆里枯萎的植物，以便空出位置进行新的栽种。“太阳也不能吗？”她搭着手抬头看看天上，日是白炽的光亮，热力播散恩典，凭她的年纪，恰好懂得一些、却又不能完全明白其间发生的聚变。

男孩儿停下劳作，他的眼睛是更浅的蓝和更深的阴影，被太阳烤熟的卷发令他散发着一些儿童特有的活跃的劳累。但是他的脸颊线条太锋利了，这就让他看起来脱离了实际年纪，变得有些像个疯癫的哲学家，Arielle为此而暂时不曾怀疑他说的每一句话。

“是的，太阳也不能。”这位儿童哲学家说，因为回忆脸上闪现着严肃的神情——严肃，并且严谨：“除非它落下来。”

这就是Mark对自己一生的回答。

当他在2157年11月23日夜晚一个即将演化成闹剧的场合沉思，就会发现答案早已给出，只等人们于漫长时间中猛然醒悟。

有人称之为启示，有人称之为开悟，但更聪明的人愿意将其舍弃。窥视自己的一生并非明智之举， **神造万物，各按其时成为美好** ，由此可轻易得出相反结论，不按其时必遭受祸患。

所以人们缔结婚姻以蒙蔽时钟，教不曾爱过的稀少者同样能拨动自身时间，遵照万物的规律衰老，不必显现异样。这是神的宽宥。

而祂的怜悯体现在令人相爱。

**有人孤单无二，无子无兄，竟劳碌不息，眼目也不以钱财为足。他说：我劳劳碌碌，刻苦自己，不享福乐，到底是为谁呢？这也是虚空，是极重的劳苦。**

于是神为不使世人如此，便教他们寻找另一个， **两个人总比一个人好，因为二人劳碌同得美好的果效** 。并订下时限。他若寻得另一个，万物的规律就照常行走，不致在众人中独特；他若寻不得，便恒常保有年轻的面貌，好教旁人知道，须来爱他。直至此人跌倒有人扶起、就寝时时暖和，才可脱离祂的怜悯，投入爱中。

倘使世上的人尽皆遵行道理，便能终身喜乐， **在他一切劳碌中享福，这也是神的恩赐** 。

**哭有时，笑有时** **，** **哀恸有时，跳舞有时** **。**

既然Eduardo Saverin已跳过他的舞，笑过他的欢乐，那么就将迎来他的哀恸，不可避免。只如此，神方能告知他路的漫长，为他指出方向。

过分爱的要教他被爱所伤，不曾爱的要教他明了爱的甘美。

因此Mark Zuckerberg选定2157年11月23日夜晚，在此之前唯一看清的启示是傲慢和狂心。

**杀戮有时，医治有时** **，** **拆毁有时，建造有时** **。**

这是他建造的时间。

诚然这不是一个错误，却并非全部真相。

年纪稍长的女孩儿在捧起一只鸟儿时说道：“时钟在你的身体当中，自然只有你能让它停下来。”

假如Mark能于键盘噼啪中拨冗忆及刺目阳光下他姐姐意味深长的蓝眼睛，用阅读《埃涅阿斯纪》的耐心钻研Randi对他宣示的未来，兴许能够及时避免在惊吓中获得醒悟，甚至早早挽救罗马于大火——

但建造一事总归是千百年来所有雄心壮志者未竟的伟业，特洛伊城毁灭的诗篇不过能给他们带来更迫切的心愿。

所以大火注定蔓延，笔记本电脑也必将高举。

在Eduardo行使拆毁的这一秒，Mark猝然地开悟将其分解为一生的无数片段。

一秒等于一千毫秒，一毫秒等于一千微妙。

已知光从太阳行到地球最快约490秒，那么是否有人测算过思维的速度？

Randi的面容自无数片段中打捞而起，她的话语不变，她的意志不可抵抗：神教世人喜乐，你们偏要悲痛，由此招致惩罚。时钟自将永恒记下这一刻，反映在你的样貌，再不与万物的步调相同。好教诸人皆知，这是神的怒火，此人行在世间，永不得爱。

这实在是个庄重场合，值得著名导演指挥电影镜头加以记录。首映会上来宾们手执香槟，旁备纸巾，个个表情郑重，拿出参加葬礼的肃穆感动鼓掌；报刊杂志紧随其后，纷纷兜售这一人类有历史以来尚未获知的真理，欲同样伟大者竞相效仿， **寻找有时，失落有时** **，** **保守有时，舍弃有时** 。

可惜这一秒身处现场的仅限等待倒计时的普罗大众，旁观者、好友、推波助澜者以及一位Eduardo Saverin。

尚无人预料Mark Zuckerberg众说纷纭的一生正从这一砸起始，戏剧性地流传甚广，颇令众多太阳底下无所事事者午后解颐。

而他自己虽能朝时空的涟漪处瞥上一眼，却因正在大脑中急速运转的问题而无暇顾及。好在思考有所价值——伟大是一个空泛概念，心碎则是具体痛苦，而人生来追逐虚幻。

他满意地点点头，自Arielle和Randi洞察知悉的蓝眼睛中抽出答案。

三毫秒后，画面重新流动。

头顶阴影急速迫近。

太阳落下来了。

至于Sean Parker其人，在这场目不暇接的变化里则有另一桩引人发噱的典故。 **抛掷石头有时，堆聚石头有时** **，** **怀抱有时，不怀抱有时** **。**

同时身兼数职，在影片中途早早给出提示。

**现今的事早先就有了，将来的事早已也有了，并且神使已过的事重新再来** **。**

眨眨眼滑稽退场，只在盖棺定论之际重又高声朗诵故事的结局。

**都归一处，都是出于尘土，也都归于尘土。**

Mark Zuckerberg的时间停止在2157年11月23日。

而人们猜测他一生从未爱过，在黑夜中面无表情聆听身体嘀嗒的回音。

 

 

Fin.

注：原文引用皆出于《旧约·传道书》第三章和第四章。

同时提及的句子还有：

若是跌倒，这人可以扶起他的同伴；若是孤身跌倒，没有别人扶起他来，这人就有祸了！（旧约传道书4:10）

再者，二人同睡，就都暖和；一人独睡，怎能暖和呢？（旧约传道书4:11）

我知道世人，莫强如终身喜乐行善，（旧约传道书3:12）

骄傲在败坏以先；狂心在跌倒之前。（旧约箴言16:18）

罗马大火：发生于公元64年，一种阴谋论解释为尼禄想要扩建宫殿，因此纵火，他在罗马焚烧时吟诵着特洛伊城的毁灭之歌。而人们怀疑他的理由是传说他想建造一个以他名字来命名的新首都。

**Author's Note:**

> 规则:  
> 1\. 人们有身体时钟，能感受到自己身体的时间  
> 2\. 如果从未爱上过某人，人们会保持十九岁的面貌，但身体机能老化（身体时钟不停），直到他们爱上谁，外貌会随之改变。如果十九岁前爱过人，则面貌随年龄增长  
> 3\. 如果不想保持年轻面貌，也可通过缔结婚姻达成   
> 4\. 过度强烈的痛苦和悲伤会让身体时钟停摆，面貌不再改变，直至痛苦消弭或死亡。


End file.
